A valve assembly for a pipe system comprises a valve housing with at least two pipe sections to which a pipeline can be connected in each case, as well as a valve seat which is arranged between the pipe sections and against which a valve element can be moved to selectively interrupt the fluid path between the pipe sections. The valve assembly further comprises a valve actuator which can be mounted to a connector of the valve housing and moves the valve element against the valve seat. The valve actuator is a linear drive displacing the valve element in a linear motion against the valve seat. Thus, the valve seat has to be designed or aligned such that the valve element can be moved in a linear motion against the valve seat.
The manufacture of such housings with a casting method is expensive as either a mold with sliders for the channels is required or the channels have to be drilled or milled after the casting of the valve housing. Moreover, casting methods often result in an undesired shrinkage cavity due to a lack of homogeneity of the microstructure. A further disadvantage is the high consumption of material in the case of a machining process.
For that reason, valve housings of this type are often made from pipe sections which are assembled to a valve housing. From DE 10 2010 023 855 A1 there is known, for instance, a valve housing made from a pipe section, with a recess being formed on one side of the pipe section where a valve actuator can be installed. The side of the pipe section opposite the recess is formed towards inside to result in a web for the formation of a valve seat, the web being approximately in one plane with the recess. A membrane which rests against the recess and can be pressed against the web by a valve actuator provides for a fluid-tight separation of the pipe sections. With this known procedure, valve housings can be manufactured in which the valve seat is designed as a web. Other valve seat geometries such as one with a circular sealing contour, for example, where the valve seat is surrounded by an annular space, can not be manufactured with this method.
A further valve housing is known from EP 1 561 982 A1. In this valve housing, two pipes each having pipe sections extending in a right or acute angle relative to each other, are joined in a connection area and are connected in fluidic terms through a recess. In this valve housing, the recess defines the valve seat, whereby the position of the valve seat and hence the position and the actuation direction of the valve actuator can not be changed as desired. This method has the disadvantage that there is the need to weld housing parts directly on the valve seat. This bears the risk of damaging the valve seat which would result in a leakage in the valve.
The invention provides a valve housing which can be manufactured in a simpler and more cost-efficient way and is able to be flexibly adapted to the installation conditions.